Complicated Loveship
by BlackJongin
Summary: Percintaan antara sahabat yang menyukai orang yang sama. Bad summary. WARNING! YAOI INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : **  
**• Byun Baekhyun **  
**• Park Chanyeol  
****• Luhan  
****• Kai  
****• Kyungsoo  
****• Kris  
****• Tao  
****• Suho  
****• Sehun**

**Another cast :****  
**

**• Another member **

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang namja jangkung terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia lalu membuka tirai dikamarnya. Lalu dia melihat jam untuk memastikan sekarang jam berapa.

Jam 08.30

Oh.

Oh iya.

Dia ada janji sama kecengannya jam 9.

"MAMAAAAH ! MAMAH KENAPA GAK BANGUNIN YEOLIE TADI ? KAN YEOLIE UDAH BILANG TADI MALEM KALO YEOLIE ADA JANJI JAM 9. MAMAH GIMANA SIH ?!" teriak Chanyeol di kuping mamahnya.

"CHANYEOL ! GAUSAH TERIAK DI KUPING MAMAH ATUH ! MAMAH BISA BUDEG INIMAH !" balas teriak mamah chanyeol. Sumpah, rumah ini pagi-pagi udah rame aja kek ada kawinan. Heran.

"YA MAMAHNYA TADI GAK BANGUNIN YEOLIE COBA KALO DIBANGUNIN. YEOLIE GAK BAKAL TERIAK-TERIAK GAJE BEGINI. LAGIAN YEOLIE TERIAK KAYAK GINI SURUHAN SI AUTHOR SARAP ITU!" protes Chanyeol.

Author : heh! Pa'an lu? Bawa-bawa nama gue?

Chanyeol : Lu sih thor. Gara-gara lu, gue diomelin ama emak gue

Author : Ya salah lu sendiri kan? Kenapa gak nyetel alarm?

Chanyeol : Lah, kan lu yang buat ini semua thor -_-

Oh.

Oh iya. Oke balik ke cerita

"Yaudah. Mamah minta maaf. Mamah ngaku salah. Udah sana kamu mandi trus siap-siap trus berangkat trus ketemuan trus..." kata mamah Chanyeol

"trus nabrak. Oke mah. Bye mah. Yeolie mau mandi dulu. Biar cakep" potong Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol bergegas /pa'an dah kata-katanye masaallah/ mandi lalu bersiap-siap ke Starbucks buat nemuin kecengannya. Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di Starbucks...

"BAEKHYUN!" panggil Chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan ke kamera (?)

"CHANYEOL! Sini-sini duduk" ujar Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Udah lama nunggu ya Baek? Maap ya tadi mamah lupa ngebangunin gue, jadinya telat bangun" ujar Chanyeol.

"Iya. Gapapa kok yeol. Gue juga barusan dateng kok."

"Oooh. Lo mau pesen apa? Bentar gue panggilin dulu pelayannya. Mbak! Pesen mbak!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Mau pesen apa?" tanya si mbak pelayan.

"Lo mau pesen apa baek?" tanya Chanyeol?

"Mmmmm, gue mau Cappucino aja deh. Cappucino nya satu ya mbak." Kata Baekhyun

"Cappucino nya satu ya mas. Mas yang satu ini, yang tinggi ini, yang rada eror ini, mau pesen apa?" tanya si mbak ke Chanyeol. Mbak ini emang udah dari tadi rada gimana gitu ke Chanyeol.

"Yaelah mbak, gak usah pake nyindir juga kali. Ada wedang ronde gak?" tanya Chanyeol lempeng.

Si mbak pelayan ngeliatin Chanyeol sinis.

"Ini starbucks yeol. Pesen rada kerenan dikit napa -_- Di kafe pesen wedang ronde" ujar Baekhyun.

"Iya. Betul kata mas ini. Di sini gak jual wedang ronde mas" kata si pelayan sambil senyum kepaksa.

"Yah, gak ada ya mbak? Yaudah deh saya pesen yang paling enak" kata Chanyeol. Pasang muka melas ke si mbak pelayan. Tuh muka udah kayak gak dikasih makan setahun sama mamah papahnya.

"Iya mas. Oke, disini yang paling enak adalah... JENGJENGJENG MOCCACINO! *backsound we are the champion*"

"Oke saya pesen mocca... apa? Ya itulah cino cino itu. Minumane wong cino iku yo?" bentar Chanyeol kenapa jowoan gini -_-

"Moccacino mas -_- Nggih, iku minumane wong cino. Wenaak lho mas. Mantep" bentar ini si mbak pelayan kenapa juga jowoan gini. Ternyata mereka lahir di Semarang. Oh.

"Lho iyata mbak? Yowes aku pesen iku wae. Ojok lama-lama yo mbak"

ANJIR.

INI KENAPA JOWOAN SEMUA.

OKE KITA BALIK KE CERITA.

"OKE MAS" kata si mbak pelayan trus ngacir. Habis itu si mbak nabrak -_-.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Iki mas minumane. Silahkan dinikmati yo." Kata mbak pelayan.

"Oya. Maturnuwun yo mbak."

"STOP STOP STOP! GUE KAGAK NGERTI LO PADA NGOMONG APA. PELIS JANGAN PAKE BAHASA JAWA. PELIS"

"BIASA AJA KELES! IYA IYA. NIH GUE UDAH NORMAL LAGI." Bales teriak si Chanyeol.

"Nah gitu dong. Jadi, lo mau ngomong apa yeol?"

"Gue..."

"Apa? Lo apa?"

"Gue cuma mau bilang..."

"Apa? Bilang apa yeol? Cepetan!"

"Gu... Gue... su... su..."

"Apa? Lo mau minum susu?"

"Bukan... Gue su..."

"APAAN YEOL?! CEPET DIKIT NAPA!"

"Gue..."

"CHANYEOL! CEP..."

"GUE SUKA SAMA LO BAEK! GUE CINTA SAMA LO! GUE SAYANG SAMA LO!"

"Lo... lo... lo suka sama gue?"

"Iya baek. Gue seriusan"

"Beneran?"

"Iya baek."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Lo gak nembak gue yeol?"

"Loh, kalo nyatain perasaan emangnya harus nembak ya? Gue kan cuma mau bilang suka ke lo doang"

"Tapi kan biasanya gitu yeol"

"Jadi, maksud lo, lo pengen gue nembak lo gitu?"

"Ya... ya gak gitu"

"Udahlah. Lo pengen gue tembak kan?"

"Sejujurnya sih iya yeol"

"Jadi, kalo lo pengen gue tembak, berarti lo suka sama gue? iyakan iyakan?"

"Dih, kagak. Gak bakal gue suka sama lo yeol"

"Udahlah baek. Gausah boong ma gue. Gue tau lo aslinya juga suka gue kan?"

"Mmmmm... Iya yeol"

"Jadi... Lo mau gak jadi pacar gue?"

"Mmmmm... Mau yeol"

"Jadi sekarang kita jadian?"

"Iya yeol"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka dari tadi dan itu membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Orang itu adalah Luhan.

Namja yang mencintai Chanyeol jauh sebelum Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan POV

Hari ini libur. Hari ini minggu. Makanya libur. Luhan cuma bisa guling-gulingan di kasurnya hari ini. Dia galau. Galau gara-gara Chanyeol jadian sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sahabatnya Luhan. Haduh pusing. Ribet amat dah -_-

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEE LUHAN GALAU MAMAAAAAAH. LUHAN GALAAUUUU. SI BAEKHYUN JADIAN SAMA CHANYEOOOL. LUHAN GAK TERIMAAAA. HUWEEEEE" egilak luhan kalo galau gini amat yak -_-

"Luhan, kamu kenapa nak? Jangan nangis, mamah disini Luhan. Cupcup. Cerita ke mamah nak" tanya mamah Luhan.

"MAMAAAH. HIKS HIKS. LUHAN GALAU MAH. MASA CHANYEOL JADIAN SAMA SAHABAT LUHAN SENDIRI. CHANYEOL JADIAN SAMA BAEKHYUN MAAAAH. LUHAN GALAU MAH. HUWEEEE HIKS HIKS."

"Udah. Relain aja. Tapi kok kamu bisa tau kalo Chanyeol jadian sama Baekhyun?"

"Tadi tuh ya mah, Luhan ke Starbucks terus luhan liat baekhyun sama chanyeol. Nah luhan kan penasaran yaudah luhan merhatiin mereka terus. Taunya mereka malah jadian. HUWEEEEEEEEE HIKS"

"Yang tabah ya nak"

"Iya mah"

Mamah Luhan keluar dari kamar Luhan. Luhan bingung mau ngapain. Akhirnya Luhan membuka hapenya dan menelpo temennya yang bermata panda.

"Woi, ayo ke namsan tower bareng gue. Gue lagi galau. Butuh refreshing nih."

"Ayo aja sih. Jam berapa? Bentar lo ke namsan tower pas lagi galau. JANGAN-JANGAN LO MAU BUNUH DIRI?! JANGAN HAAAN PLISSS JANGAN"

"HEH! SIAPA YANG MAU BUNUH DIRI?! GUE GAK MAU BUNUH DIRI! GUE MASIH PENGEN HIDUP! KALO NGOMONG JANGAN NGASAL DEH TAO! Gue pengen kesana mau nulis wish. Makanya temenin gue. Jam 9 ayok kesana. Gue jemput lo"

"Tapi gue bokek Han"

"Gue traktiiiiiiir. Tenang aje. Lagi banyak duit nih"

"BENER? OKE DEH GUE IKUT"

"Giliran ditraktir semangatnya minta ampun dah -_-"

Luhan pun mandi lalu ganti baju habis itu sarapan.

"Mah, Luhan pergi dulu ya. Luhan mau ke namsan tower bareng Tao. Bye mamah"

"Iya Luhan. Hati-hati ya"

"Iya mamah. Bye mah"

Luhan pergi ke garasi lalu menyalakan mobilnya dan berangkat ke rumah Tao.

"Gue ke rumah lo sekarang. Lo harus udah siap. Siap gak siap pokoknya berangkat. Gak peduli lo masih pake kolor doang pokoknya berangkat. Titik."

PIIIP

15 menit kemudian...

"TAO GUE UDAH DIDEPAN RUMAH LO SEKARANG. DALAM WAKTU 5 DETIK LO HARUS UDAH DI LUAR. GUE MULAI DARI SEKARANG. 1..."

"HAH?! 5 DETIK?! BENTAR WOY BENTAR. GUE PAKE SEPATU DULU. BENTAAARRR"

"2...3...4..."

"OKE GUE UDAH DI LUAR SEKARANG!"

"5... AYOK BERANGKAT! UDAH GAK SABAR GUE!"

"YO'I"

Di perjalanan menuju Namsan Tower.

"Han, btw lo kenapa sih? Muke lu udah kayak baju belom disetrika aja tuh. Kusut amat. Cerita dong ma gue"

"Lo tau? Chanyeol ma Baekhyun jadian. Gue sedih bingitz qaqa"

"Njir, alay. Lho jadian? Baekhyun kan sahabat lo, terus lo kan suka sama Chanyeol. Gimana tuh?"

"Ya kagak gimana-gimana Tao. Gue sedih banget pokoknya"

"Baekhyun tau kalo lo suka sama Chanyeol?"

"Enggak"

"Nah, itu salah lo. Kenapa gak ngasih tau dia? Kalo lo ngasih tau dia, dia kan gak bakal jadian ma Chanyeol"

"Iyasih. Ini salah gue juga"

"Yaudah lo relain aja si Chanyeol buat Baekhyun. Membahagiakan sahabat dapet pahala juga loh"

"Yaudah deh gue relain aja kali ya. Let him go aja deh. LET HIM GOOOO~ LET HIM GOOOO~ CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK ANYMORE~"

"STOP STOP STOP! JANGAN BIKIN TELINGA TAO MELEDAK OKE? LAGIAN LIRIKNYA ITU LET IT GO BUKAN LET HIM GO"

"Eh iya sih. Hehe. Eh udah mau nyampe nih yeay!"

"Oiya. Yes! HOREE HOREE WE DID IT *sambil joget dora*"

"STOP TAO STOP! GUE ANTI BANGET SAMA TUH MAKHLUK ITEM BUNTET"

"Anjir. Kata-kata lo. Loh kok mobilnya berhenti? Kenapa Han? Mogok? Aduuuh gimana ini? Masa mobil Luhan mogok?! Gajadi ke Namsan Tower dong. Gajadi ditraktir Luhan dong. HUWEEE MAMAAAH"

"GOBLOK! BUKAN MOGOK INI. KITA UDAH NYAMPE MAKANYA BERHENTI TAOOOO. HADUH. AYUK KELUAR DARI MOBIL TERUS LANGSUNG KE ATAS"

"Iya Han"

Merekapun naik ke atas menara menggunakan cable car.

Karena Luhan takut ketinggian Luhan gak sengaja meluk Tao karena saking takutnya.

"Han, lo ngapain meluk gue?"

"Gue takut tinggi, tao. Gapapa ya gue meluk lo"

"Iya gapapa kok Han"

Mereka sampai di puncak menara.

Lalu mereka membeli gembok dan menuliskan wish mereka di gembok itu.

Habis itu, tuh gembok mau digembokin di pager nya menara.

Habis itu, mereka beli makan

Mereka pergi ke sebuah restoran dekat Namsan Tower.

Sesampainya di restoran...

"Mbak saya mau pesan"

"Oh iya mas. Tunggu"

"Tao, lo mau pesen apa?"

"Gatau nih Han. Gue bingung"

"Mas, mbak mau pesen apa?"

"Bentar, yang mbak maksud 'mbak' siapa? Kita berdua cowok atuh" protes Luhan"

"Loh mas ini bukan cewek? Maaf, masnya cantik banget jadi saya kira cewek. Maaf ya mas. Saya ralat pertanyaan saya, Mas mau pesen apa?"

"Lo mau pesen apa Tao?"

"Gue pengen lenthog nih Han. Mbak ada lenthog gak?"

"Maaf mas, gak ada. Ini mah Korea, mana ada lenthog atuh"

"Tao, lo gimana sih -_- yang serius dong. Saya pesen jjajjangmyun aja ya mbak"

"Oke, jjanjjangmyun nya satu ya mas. Mas yang matanya kayak panda ini mau pesen apa?"

"Hah? Saya? Saya pesen jjajjangmyun juga deh mbak. Minumnya jamu beras kencur ya mbak"

"Haduh masnya ini. Disini kagak ada jamu beras kencur atuh. Udah deh kalian berdua minumnya aqua aja yah. Oke fix, jjajjangmyun nya 2, aqua 2. Oke bye. Jangan kangen saya"

"Tuh pelayan otaknya rada miring kali ya Han? Eror gitu"

"Iya kali. Tau tuh."

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ini mas pesanannya. Monggo dinikmati. Wenak ples mantep lho mas."

Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya.

Udah kayak gak makan 1 abad.

Rakus bingitz qaqa.

"Haduh kenyang bingitz qaqa. Gue kenyang banget Han"

"Sama gue juga. Bentar ya gue bayar dulu baru kita pulang"

"Oke deh"

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke alam masing-masing (?)

Esoknya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Review juseyo! Maap kalo garing+galucu. oya gue mau ngucapin termakasih juga ke temen gue. yang mau baca ff pertama gue. Ma'acih Farah. muah muah buat kamu. Mau baca hehe :"))) oya yang mau deket sama author follow aja twitter author FadhilaSuhaM sama yang mau kepoin author follow author aja user nya sama kayak twitter. hehe jadi promosi nih. oke deh bye. muah :***

**oiya lupa author mau bales review pertama kali yang author dapet.**

**dari ini nih :**

**LayChen Love Love : Makasih udah mau review! author seneng deh ada yang review. iyadeh nanti author nambahin chen jadi castnya ya. sekali lagi makasih lho udah mau review. muah muah buat kamu :***

**akhir kata. Makasih yang udah mau baca ff pertama author. Author mau pamit dulu ya. bye muah :***


End file.
